


Chiunque si innamora (il tuo sorriso come un fiore sulla faccia)

by Gweiddi_at_Ecate



Series: Marlena portami a casa [11]
Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV), I Medici | Medici: The Magnificent (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Giuliano is such a blasphemous little shit he’s contagious, Lucrezia Donati is valid, Multi, Other, hashtag I feel quite protective of her, if you think the author is lowkey comparing Lorenzo to Jesus you’re totally right
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gweiddi_at_Ecate/pseuds/Gweiddi_at_Ecate
Summary: Facciamo che non lo sai o che non ti accorgi maiChe il tuo sorriso è come un fiore sulla faccia,Quando parli con me mi salvi spesso la vitaSenza guardare dentro ogni mia feritaIn cui Clarice è una madre, Clarice è una moglie. Ma Clarice è anche un'amica.





	Chiunque si innamora (il tuo sorriso come un fiore sulla faccia)

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo della fan fiction da [Bionda](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ijA_5j1ia4Y) di Ermal Meta.  
> 

C’è qualcosa in Clarice che a Carlo ricorda suo cugino – suo _nipote_ – Lorenzo. Forse la gentilezza con cui tratta sempre tutti, forse la dolcezza con cui sorride e il suo desiderio eterno di rendere felici le persone.

Forse il fatto che non si sia scelta la propria vita esattamente come Lorenzo non si è scelto la sua.

_“Sarebbe bello insegnare. Ci sono così tante cose da scoprire a questo mondo, Carlo, così tanta bellezza da amare. Sarebbe bello poter insegnare alle nuove generazioni cosa abbiamo imparato nel passato.”_

_“Perché non lo fai? Avresti aule intere che pendono dalle tue labbra.”_

_“Ah, non posso, Carlo. I miei si aspettano che prenda le redini delle imprese, e c’è lo studio commerciale da rimettere in sesto. È per questo che mi stanno facendo studiare.”_

_“Ma tu cosa vorresti fare?”_

_“Voglio solo renderli fieri. Se lo meritano con tutta la fiducia che mi stanno dimostrando, non trovi?”_

Carlo ci pensa e ci ripensa ancora.

Alcuni dei suoi professori non vedono bene l’amicizia stretta tra Carlo e Clarice, temono che lei possa distrarlo dagli studi. Perché Clarice è bella, è giovane, ha il viso pulito e porta sempre al collo la croce in oro che le è stata regalata ancora alla Prima Comunione. Ma per Carlo, Clarice è la sorellina di Rinaldo, quella di cui ha visto le foto di quando era una bambina con le trecce che si arrampicava sugli alberi insieme ai suoi fratelli pur di non venire lasciata indietro.

Adesso che è rimasta sola in casa – un fratello ordinato e l’altro nell’esercito – Clarice ha solo Carlo con cui confidarsi. Alla fine la sua ansia di bambina si è realizzata: i suoi fratelli sono andati avanti con delle vite solo loro e non le hanno mai chiesto se lei volesse seguirli.

Quanti pomeriggi che Clarice passa in camera di Carlo a piangere perché loro le mancano, perché non ha mai voluto studiare giurisprudenza ma i suoi genitori le hanno già detto che o quello o niente: è rimasta solo lei a poter rilevare lo studio legale di famiglia quando la madre e il padre non saranno più in grado di esercitare, e quindi _deve_ farlo. Clarice piange e poi si scusa perché non si sta comportando da persona matura, perché dovrebbe essere grata di avere già un futuro assicurato.

_“Ma non l’hai scelto tu, Clarice. Hai tutto il diritto di sentirti defraudata. Ce l’ha dato il Signore il dono della scelta, tu dovresti avere la possibilità di fare le tue.”_

Carlo non avrebbe mai voluto lasciare Firenze, non avrebbe mai voluto lasciare suo fratello, i suoi nipoti, la cognata e la nonna e che gli hanno fatto entrambe da madre molto più della sua vera mamma. Non avrebbe voluto lasciare il ricordo di suo padre Cosimo che lo faceva sedere sulle ginocchia e raccontava a lui e Bianca le novelle di Boccaccio come fossero state fiabe.

Non avrebbe voluto, ma la mamma è arrivata come una tempesta di capelli rossi e incomprensioni, di aspirazioni artistiche e sfacciataggine che le hanno fatto girare mezza Italia con Carlo al suo fianco, il quale non riusciva mai a farsi degli amici perché lui e la mamma non restavano mai in un posto abbastanza a lungo per fargli superare la timidezza iniziale.

Non è stata una brutta infanzia, se deve essere sincero. Ha conosciuto pittori e fotografi e musicisti, attori di teatro e curatori di musei. È stato bello, ma non è stato quello che Carlo avrebbe scelto per sé.

Il seminario è stata una sua scelta invece. La fede in Dio è una sua scelta. La religione è sempre stata l’unica costante della sua vita, le preghiere recitate in ginocchio prima di dormire un’abitudine insegnatagli tanto da suo padre quanto dalla mamma. E lei non è stata per nulla d’accordo all’inizio, ma Carlo ha parlato con suo fratello Piero e con Lucrezia e loro l’hanno sostenuto: _“Fai quel che senti essere giusto per te. E se hai bisogno di una mano, noi ci siamo.”_

Forse l’hanno fatto più per osteggiare la mamma di Carlo, perché non le hanno perdonato di averlo portato via da villa Medici, ma sta di fatto che grazie a loro Carlo ha potuto scegliere. E la mamma alla fine l’ha accettato come invece i genitori di Clarice non farebbero mai se lei esternasse il suo sogno di fare la maestra in qualche paesino fuori Roma.

Clarice appoggia la schiena a una delle colonne dell’ampio portico, guarda con aria infelice la famiglia riunita che festeggia la nuova medaglia al valore di suo fratello Orso. Sorseggia il suo calice di vino bianco facendo una smorfia. Di nascosto, lascia cadere l’alcolico dentro un vaso di viole.

“Stavo pensando che potrei prendere i voti.”

Carlo trasecola.

“I voti? Tu, Clarice?”

“Perché no? Ho anche io fede in Dio, e passare la vita ad aiutare gli altri è una prospettiva che mi sorride.”

“Clarice, tu quando vedi un bambino ti illumini. Hai sempre desiderato diventare madre, farti una famiglia. Non puoi rinunciare a queste cose solo per scappare al volere dei tuoi genitori.”

Carlo le appoggia una mano comprensiva sul braccio, ma quando Clarice si volta verso di lui, ha gli occhi umidi di lacrime trattenute solo grazie all’orgoglio.

“E i miei lo sanno. Cercheranno di spingermi verso qualche avvocato o il figlio di un notaio che hanno scelto per continuare ad avere agganci e portare avanti lo studio. E lo so come sono fatta: prima o poi cederei. Hai presente quella faccia che fa mia madre quando è scontenta delle nostre scelte, quando si comporta come fosse lei la vittima? Non ce la faccio.”

Carlo stringe le spalle, a corto di idee. Ce l’ha ben presente quell’espressione: Maddalena Orsini ha raffinato l’arte di fare sentire in colpa anche solo per esistere con un semplice sguardo infelice e deluso, e Carlo l’ha vista sfruttare questa abilità più volte con tutti e tre i suoi figli, talvolta persino con il marito. Anche se lui non è mai stato il destinatario di quelle occhiate, persino Carlo si è spesso sentito in dovere di scusarsi senza motivo.

“Mi sembra una scelta piuttosto drastica, non trovi? Non metto in dubbio la tua fede o il tuo buon cuore, ma penso potresti ottenere altro dalla vita che ti renderebbe più felice.”

Lei guarda il bicchiere vuoto in cristallo. “Perché pensi che nostro fratello maggiore sia entrato nell’esercito? Fare il militare era l’unico modo per scappare dai nostri genitori senza farsi odiare a vita. Esercito, Chiesa o legge, se scegliessi altro i miei non mi parlerebbero più.” Clarice gli rivolge un sorriso tirato. “Lo so che non sono i genitori migliori del mondo, ma io gli voglio bene. Non sopporterei che mi odiassero.”

Carlo sospira. Almeno sua cognata Lucrezia e suo fratello Piero hanno di buono che hanno ricoperto Lorenzo di amore ed elogi fin da che era piccolissimo. Lorenzo ora si sentirebbe in colpa a deluderli, a non fare ciò che desiderano, ma non teme che la sua famiglia smetta di amarlo se mai dovesse commettere un passo falso. Persino Giuliano, un guaio per ogni giorno di vita e mille castighi per colpa dei vetri che rompeva da bambino, sa che la sua famiglia è composta di persone che gli vogliono bene.

“Nessuno potrebbe mai odiarti, Clarice. Sei un angelo.”

Clarice sorride amaramente ma permette a Carlo di abbracciarla. “Se fossi un angelo volerei via, in qualche posto con la neve, in mezzo alle montagne.”

“Fatti forza. Intanto tieni buoni i tuoi genitori: laureati, fai l’esame di stato. Quello non può sicuramente farti male. Un’altra via spunterà prima o poi.”

“Tu credi?”

“Abbi fede.”

“Non posso pretendere che Dio risolva tutti i miei problemi.”

“Forse c’è chi lo farà per lui.”

Clarice gli ricorda Lorenzo. Glielo ricorda così tanto che, un giorno, Carlo si dice che forse potrebbe farli incontrare. Potrebbe provare. Il resto, poi, è nelle mani di Dio. Può darsi che con il Suo aiuto e anche un pizzico di fortuna, ne esca qualcosa di bello.

*

Clarice ha visto Simonetta solo di sfuggita, ci ha parlato un pomeriggio in cui è andata allo studio di Sandro per chiedergli di partecipare a un gala – sarebbe stata una bella occasione per Sandro, una possibilità di conoscere delle personalità che se ne intendono di arte, e che difatti apprezzano le sue foto.

Simonetta era lì con indosso un kaftano arancione, e non riusciva a restare seria mentre il truccatore le dipingeva il viso di oro e di azzurro perché Giuliano era seduto sul pavimento davanti a lei e continuava a scherzare con tutti come fosse di casa, e senza mai toglierle gli occhi di dosso.

Ora non è per Simonetta che Clarice è in chiesa, ma per Sandro, che guarda fisso davanti a sé come se non fosse nemmeno conscio delle lacrime che continuano a scorrergli lungo il viso, per lui che ha bisogno di qualcuno che lo sostenga e lo abbracci mentre ascolta Battista raccontare tra le lacrime come Simonetta solesse dire in giro che loro due erano gemelle separate alla nascita, non sorellastre.

In piccola parte, è qui anche per Giuliano che non ha voluto esserci – Clarice pensa che si sia rifiutato perché non è capace di farsi vedere mentre soffre. Il dolore per suo cognato è un segreto piuttosto che uno stato d’animo.

È una bella funzione nonostante l’occasione sia così triste. Le parole dei familiari e delle amiche di Simonetta sono dolci e piene di dolore. Non ci sono dubbi sul fatto che fosse amata, e Clarice rimpiange di non averla conosciuta meglio, di avere perso l’occasione di diventare amica di una persona che ha saputo ispirare così tanto affetto. Doveva essere straordinaria per essere riuscita a catturare persino il cuore di Giuliano, lui che sembra rifiutare ogni legame a costo di dover cercare ogni sera una compagnia diversa con cui sentirsi meno solo.

E guardando Marco Vespucci piangere, la testa piegata sul petto e la mano che nasconde gli occhi, le spalle piegate dai singhiozzi, Clarice non può fare a meno di provare pietà anche per lui. Teneva davvero a sua moglie, anche se non sapeva di averla persa molto prima che lei morisse, prima ancora che si ammalasse.

Quando la bara viene sigillata per sempre dietro alla lastra di marmo con il nome e la foto di Simonetta, Clarice accompagna Sandro a inginocchiarsi un’ultima volta davanti alla sua musa, la sua amica. Lui infila tra i mazzi di fiori una busta chiusa, un disegno che ha fatto di lei a memoria, perché il linguaggio di Sandro sono le immagini e i carboncini, non le parole scritte con l’inchiostro.

Lo riaccompagna a casa, l’autoradio spenta perché in questo momento Sandro trova più conforto nel silenzio e nella quiete. Angelo ha avuto l’accortezza di allontanarsi dall’appartamento che ancora condivide con Sandro per qualche giorno, per permettergli di elaborare il lutto con i suoi tempi e a suo modo.

Il tavolo della cucina è ricoperto di foto di Simonetta, dai ritratti semplici con paesaggi campestri alle sue spalle a quelli elaborati dove il trucco le modificava le ombre del viso e i capelli erano acconciati con gioielli e sciarpe di seta. In tutte le foto, gli occhi di Simonetta brillano di mille emozioni diverse, attirano lo sguardo di Clarice fino a confonderla.

L’obbiettivo di Sandro è riuscito a renderla ancora più viva e bella di quanto fosse realmente. Sembra una creatura soprannaturale, quasi una santa. Clarice ricorda le vecchie fiabe che dicevano che le fate sono angeli del Paradiso che non si schierarono né con Dio né con Lucifero e per questo camminano sulla terra degli uomini, troppo buoni per l’Inferno e non abbastanza puri per il Paradiso.

Due sere fa, Clarice ha sentito Giuliano delirare, ubriaco mentre piangeva tra le braccia di Lorenzo: _“Le servono le ali. Le ali, gliele hanno tolte, gliele ho fatte perdere.”_

“Dove sono i tuoi quadri? Credevo li avessi portati via dallo studio.”

Sandro siede con i gomiti appoggiati al tavolo e abbassa gli occhi ancora arrossati dal pianto. “Quelli se li è presi Vespucci.”

“Come sarebbe a dire _se li è presi_?”

“Lui… beh, ritraevano tutti Simonetta. Li ha visti e... non mi avrebbe più fatto lavorare per la sua rivista. Non ho potuto oppormi, è il mio cliente più importante.”

Clarice si acciglia, sfiora in punta di dita il sorriso dolce di Simonetta che guarda a un punto oltre l’obbiettivo, e ancora quegli occhi enormi e blu sembrano scoppiare di vita. Se Clarice dovesse tirare a indovinare, direbbe che c’era Giuliano lì con loro ed era lui che Simonetta stava guardando.

“Ma erano tuoi. Erano un tuo progetto personale, non hanno nulla a che fare con la rivista o con il tuo lavoro.”

Sandro stringe le spalle e fa una smorfia angosciata che le fa sanguinare il cuore. Da lì, la decisione da prendere è una sola.

“Dammi il numero di Vespucci, Sandro.”

“Cosa vuoi fare?”

“Ci riprendiamo i tuoi quadri. La tua proprietà personale su cui lui non ha alcun diritto e che ha ottenuto tramite ricatto.”

“Clarice… ha appena perso sua moglie.”

Sì. Fa male anche a lei pensare di mettere alle strette un uomo che sta soffrendo, ma il lutto non è una scusa per essere dei tiranni, per togliere a Sandro i ricordi più cari che ha, per deprivarlo della sua arte che è tutto ciò che ha sempre avuto.

“E tu hai perso un’amica, una madre ha perso una figlia. Giuliano ha…”

No, Giuliano non è qualcosa a cui Clarice può pensare adesso. Giuliano _non le permette_ di pensare a lui. Si è barricato nella sua stanza e nel suo cinismo e se mai lascerà entrare qualcuno, non sarà lei.

Sandro, invece, le concede di stargli vicino. Sandro è qualcuno che può aiutare.

“Ci hai messo il cuore in quei quadri, devono tornare a te. E dopo che Vespucci te li avrà restituiti, tu vieni a Roma con me e andiamo a parlare con alcune persone. Faremo rimpiangere a quell’uomo di averti trattato come meno dell’artista eccezionale che sei.”

Sandro, con gli occhi umidi e le dita che tremano, le sorride.

*

Anche se ci torna spesso, certi giorni a Clarice manca Roma. I suoi colori, i suoi rumori. È la sua città, quella in cui è cresciuta. Le vuole bene anche se i giorni felici che ha passato lì si contano sulle dita di una mano.

Firenze è la città che le ha dato tutto – i figli, gli amici, la gioia – ma non sarà mai Roma.

Sandro un po’ la capisce: ogni volta che prendono il treno, lui rimane estasiato dalla volta affrescata della Cappella Sistina anche se ormai è la quarta volta che la vedono, osserva i turisti mischiarsi tra i cittadini nei bar del centro e dare indicazioni contorte a chi si è perso – _“V’è andata bene: tutte le strade portano a Roma e almeno fin qua ce siete arrivati.”_ – e ruba scatti che completano album nuovi, progetti che sogna la notte al posto di dormire perché genio e sregolatezza sembra essere davvero l’ordine di vita degli artisti.

A volte scendono a Roma in auto, mix bizzarri di album di Gabriella Ferro, Loreena McKennitt e i Coldplay che partono dal lettore cd, e Sandro la prega di sostare per una notte o due ogni volta in una città diversa dove vanno insieme alla ricerca di posti e persone da fotografare.

Nonostante Clarice tema di essere solo la pallida imitazione di ciò che Sandro vorrebbe immortalare, spesso c’è anche lei in quelle foto che lui cattura con dita sicure e poi rielabora al computer per far risaltare i blu e i gialli, le ombre e i punti di luce.

Sandro continua ad assicurarle che sono proprio lei e i suoi libri di Verga con la costola consumata dalle troppe letture che gli hanno fatto tornare la voglia di lavorare, non i grandi nomi che ha conosciuto da che Clarice l’ha introdotto in certi circoli romani. Sandro vuole concentrarsi sulla gentilezza adesso, vuole trovare il modo di ritrarre l’armonia. _“Tu togli le paure, Clarice. Plachi la solitudine. Hai un tipo di bellezza che l’essere umano dovrebbe imparare a celebrare.”_

Clarice gli sorride scetticamente mentre fatica a credergli: lei non è Simonetta. Non è nemmeno Lucrezia Donati. Loro due sì che hanno – avevano, avranno per sempre – lo sguardo accattivante e le spalle esili di chi ispira poesie.

Clarice… Clarice è solo se stessa. E talvolta, a Firenze, si sente ancora una visitatrice in terra straniera.

Tuttavia è solo Roma che le manca, la sua familiarità e i graffiti sui muri in periferia. Non ha nostalgia delle persone che ci vivono, della famiglia che l’ha lasciata andare a Firenze con valigie e scatoloni e un rimprovero zittito solo dal fregio che è il cognome di Lorenzo.

Clarice non si aspettava che i suoi genitori cercassero di convincerla a restare, ma sperava che almeno i suoi fratelli si mostrassero più dispiaciuti dalla distanza che ora li separa.

Intanto, sua madre pensa che la nipotina si chiami Maddalena in onore suo. Clarice glielo lascia credere perché è più semplice così, e se questa convinzione rende Maddalena Orsini un po’ più felice, allora non c’è motivo di correggerla. Ma si sappia, qui a Firenze, che Clarice ha chiamato la sua bambina come Maria Maddalena, come la donna che ha pianto sotto alla croce del figlio di Dio insieme alla Vergine, come colei che è stata la prima a genuflettersi davanti al Cristo risorto e ad annunciarne il ritorno.

Perché Clarice è devota e Clarice va in chiesa, ma era con Carlo e Rinaldo mentre loro due studiavano per gli esami di teologia, li ha aiutati a ripetere capitoli e capitoli di teorie gnostiche, e quella storia di Soter e Sophia e della discepola amata non le è mai interamente uscita dalla testa, nonostante riflettere su certe questioni la facesse sentire irragionevolmente in colpa.

Clarice si è rivolta a Maria di Magdala tutti i giorni perché Giuliano si svegliasse, era stata in chiesa a pregare anche prima di andare in aeroporto a incontrare Novella per la prima volta. E Giuliano adesso è sveglio, è vivo. Giuliano sta bene. Clarice è rimasta incinta poco dopo il risveglio di suo cognato.

Perciò si sappia, almeno qui a Firenze dove non c’è bisogno di fingere e fare sorrisi forzati, che la sua bambina è un piccolo miracolo e che forse certe dottrine della Chiesa andrebbero riconsiderate. Forse Gesù non ha trovato forza solo nella fede indefessa nei confronti del Padre ma anche nel sostegno di una donna che può averlo amato ed essere stata amata a sua volta prima che il Messia si dovesse sacrificare per un mondo che non lo ringrazierà mai abbastanza.

Si sappia, qui a Firenze, dove Clarice ha imparato a essere se stessa e fiera della persona che è diventata. Anche se a volte le manca Roma. Anche se a volte le mancano i desideri più semplici che aveva quando ancora era lì.

Ma la donna che Clarice era a Roma sarebbe ammutolita incrociando Lucrezia Donati in Piazza della Signoria. Quella Clarice avrebbe notato la maniera perfetta con cui i capelli sciolti di Lucrezia le accarezzano morbidamente le spalle, si sarebbe sentita a disagio con indosso dei sandali bassi e un prendisole in lino blu mentre l’altra donna sembra pronta a calpestare le remore del suo prossimo amante con i tacchi a spillo e sfoggiando un completo nero dalla scollatura sfrontata.

Invece oggi Clarice che vive a Firenze, che riesce a tenere testa agli imprenditori che pretendono di parlare con Lorenzo senza prima passare il _suo_ scrutinio, che non ha avuto paura di dire a Giuliano che _“Hai bisogno di aiuto, smettila di fingere. Se non vuoi farlo per te, fallo per Francesco,”_ questa Clarice riesce a raccogliere le labbra in un piccolo sorriso e salutare la donna che avrebbe voluto sposare Lorenzo.

C’è un momento di gelo, Lucrezia non risponde, borbotta solo il nome di Clarice in quello che potrebbe apparire come un saluto solo a un sordo particolarmente ingenuo. Poi Clarice decide di mettere da parte gli asti e anche quel complesso di inferiorità che ancora le mordicchia il cuore quando ripensa a questa donna che è stata importante per Lorenzo per tanti anni, una donna che, se Lorenzo avesse fatto scelte diverse, ora potrebbe essere al suo posto.

Clarice prende un respiro profondo e sorride, schermandosi gli occhi dal sole abbacinante di metà giugno. “Avrei voglia di un caffè freddo. Sei libera?”

Lucrezia corruga la fronte, colta alla sprovvista. “Sì,” ammette con una riluttanza lenta, guardando Clarice negli occhi come se volesse captare un tranello.

Ma non c’è nessun inganno, nessuna trappola. Clarice ha solo deciso che lei e Lucrezia sono grandi abbastanza da poter essere civili l’una con l’altra e mettere da parte una rivalità che non ha senso di esistere.

È Lucrezia a scegliere la caffetteria, e dal saluto allegro della barista, Clarice capisce subito che lei è una cliente abituale qui. Ha scelto un posto in cui si sente sicura, in cui è conosciuta. Clarice le ha solo offerto di bere un caffè insieme, ma Lucrezia sembra pensare di dover scendere in guerra, e lo fa allineando alle sue spalle piccoli alleati. È una cosa che avrebbe fatto anche sua suocera, e a cui invece Clarice non dà peso.

La barista porta al tavolo il caffè al ginseng di Lucrezia con un sorriso mentre serve a Clarice il suo ordine con espressione scandalizzata. Anche Lucrezia solleva un sopracciglio davanti alla fettina di limone che galleggia nel caffè insieme ai due cubetti di ghiaccio all’interno del bicchiere in vetro.

Clarice offre una piccola risata di scuse mentre stringe le spalle e spiega: “Mi ha convinto un amico di Lorenzo a provare il caffè freddo con il limone. Lui e mio marito l’hanno scoperto la prima volta in Spagna. Sembra una follia, ma in verità è buono.”

Lucrezia distoglie l’attenzione dal caffè e guarda Clarice in volto con occhi attenti. “Quale amico?”

“Francesco… Pazzi,” aggiunge il cognome di Francesco con un momento di ritardo, come un pensiero secondario.

Nonostante abbia potuto associare un volto al suo nome solo dopo la morte di Antonio, quando Guglielmo aveva bisogno di suo fratello e allora Francesco era arrivato, Clarice ha sentito la sua famiglia fare per anni il nome di Francesco. Sempre sottovoce, sempre come fosse un segreto da oscurare o una ferita aperta da bendare. Già allora Francesco era impossibile da confondere con altri che portassero lo stesso nome: la sua identità si riconosceva nella maniera conscia e calcolata in cui Bianca e Guglielmo evitavano di parlare di lui davanti a Lorenzo e Giuliano, nell’ombra di rammarico che stropicciava il viso e il sorriso di Lorenzo e nell’oncia di rabbia dietro alla voce di Giuliano quando invece il suo nome veniva fatto ad alta voce. 

E ora Francesco è più di una persona con un nome: è una realtà, l’uomo che sta aiutando Giuliano a raccogliere i pezzi e rimetterli assieme, quello che ha convinto Piero a non tirare i capelli di Maddalena o darle pizzicotti quando nessuno lo vede. Clarice non sa ancora come Francesco ci sia riuscito, ma la sua vita di madre è migliorata di molto da che è intervenuto. La vita di tutti è diventata più felice, più rilassata, da che c’è Francesco.

Non esistono altri Francesco a cui Clarice darebbe retta se le dicessero di provare il caffè con il limone.

Lucrezia fa una mezza risata che è puro sarcasmo, inarca le sopracciglia con un livello di astio ed eleganza che Clarice non saprà mai eguagliare, nemmeno se ci provasse.

“Francesco? Lorenzo va ancora in giro con Francesco?”

“Si sono riappacificati da poco.”

Lucrezia fa una smorfia, le labbra truccate con un velo di rossetto perlato ridotte a una linea offesa e dritta.

“Non l’ho mai potuto soffrire Francesco Pazzi. Sempre a credersi migliore di me, a credere di potersi prendere quel che non era suo.”

Questa non è la persona che Clarice conosce. Il Francesco con cui ha avuto il piacere di parlare lei è sempre stato educato, attento, i gesti cauti come se avesse perennemente paura di rompere qualcosa, di fare del male a qualcuno.

“Dev’essere molto cambiato da allora perché l’uomo che ho avuto modo di conoscere non è assolutamente così. È un buon amico.”

Un buon compagno per Giuliano, un bravo fratello per Guglielmo e Bianca. Un… è _qualcosa_ per Lorenzo. Uno di questi giorni Clarice capirà esattamente cosa.

“Davvero?” Lucrezia beve un sorso di caffè. Sorride come farebbe una volpe o un altro piccolo predatore. Di nuovo, se Clarice fosse ancora quella di un tempo, si sentirebbe minacciata. Ma oggi è un altro tipo di persona. Non vive più nell’ombra, non si sente più piccola e insicura di fianco a chi come Lucrezia o come Lorenzo è abituato a far voltare la gente quando passano per strada. “Beh, sicuramente si credeva migliore di me al tempo, perché non si è fatto problemi a portarsi a letto Lorenzo alle mie spalle.”

Per un momento, il bicchiere quasi scivola dalle dita di Clarice, le due schegge di ghiaccio sciolto tintinnano contro il bordo di vetro. E Lucrezia sorride, trionfante, convinta di aver afferrato la vittoria tra i denti.

“Cosa succede, non sapevi che tuo marito fosse così prodigo d’amore? Lorenzo non ha mai fatto differenze tra uomini e donne.”

Ma Clarice questo già lo sapeva. Timidamente, ne avevano parlato quando ancora erano solo conoscenti, forse perché come Clarice stava delicatamente testando i limiti di Lorenzo, anche lui stava mettendo alla prova i suoi. Inizialmente si erano camminati attorno in punta di piedi per molto tempo prima di decidere di fidarsi l’uno dell’altra.

E a Clarice torna in mente d’improvviso un pomeriggio a Roma di tanti anni fa, quel segno rosso sul collo di Lorenzo quando loro due si frequentavano solo da poco, la delusione cocente, il bruciore soverchiante del tradimento che Clarice era riuscita a tenere a bada per pura forza di volontà. Si era dimenticata di quel giorno. Non fosse per Lucrezia che la squadra leccandosi le labbra, cancellando con la punta della lingua l’ultima traccia di rossetto, Clarice non l’avrebbe ricordato.

“È per questo che provi risentimento nei confronti di Lorenzo? Per colpa di Francesco Pazzi?”

Lucrezia raddrizza le spalle, solleva il mento con aria di sfida. Sembra ancora credere che Clarice stia per colpirla, per sbeffeggiarla. Lucrezia è una donna che ha passato la vita a difendersi da chi cercava di farla sentire inadeguata scegliendo di attaccare sempre per prima, e lo fa ancora adesso anche se ormai non c’è più nessuno che oserebbe metterla in discussione.

“Quei due mi hanno presa in giro, e la stronza della mia amica che stava con Francesco li ha pure coperti invece che venirmelo a dire e prendersi con me la vendetta che ci meritavamo.”

Sta parlando di Novella. Novella che Clarice ha incontrato in aeroporto un anno e mezzo fa, e vedendola così pallida e sconvolta, così in pena per persone che non vedeva da anni, Clarice l’ha abbracciata prima ancora di salutarla e presentarsi. Novella che è la sola in grado di far ammutolire Francesco senza mai infastidirlo, Novella che scherza con Giuliano usando solo le occhiate, come se loro due stessero sempre pensando le stesse cose nello stesso momento.

Lucrezia appoggia le mani in grembo, impettita, irritata. Se Clarice non fosse ormai avvezza a cogliere e interpretare tutte le microespressioni che una persona non realizza nemmeno di fare, non noterebbe come le sue parole stillino ancora gocce di tristezza dietro alla patina di rancore. È una dote che le è tornata utile in tribunale, e le è servita ancora di più da che vive con due come Lorenzo e Giuliano.

“Avrei perdonato Lorenzo se fossero state delle avventure casuali. Era il ragazzo che tutte volevano, le altre gli svenivano addosso senza che lui facesse niente per incoraggiarle. La tentazione è forte, può capitare. È successo anche a me.”

No, la tentazione non c’è se il sentimento è sincero. Dio diede la coscienza agli uomini per un motivo. Se si è _tentati_ , allora non è vero.

C’è la tentazione, e poi c’è l’amore.

“Ma dopo ho capito che non erano incontri casuali, non per lui. Quando mi disse che sarebbe addirittura _partito_ con quell’altro, che avrebbe passato con lui i giorni che poteva stare con me, non ci ho visto più.”

E a questo punto Clarice prova a frenarsi, ma sta sorridendo prima ancora di riuscire a fermare le proprie labbra. Si sente alleggerita, libera dalle ansie che non era riuscita a estirpare nonostante gli anni di matrimonio e i due figli che Lorenzo non smette di guardare con commozione come se fossero il tesoro più prezioso al mondo – lo sono. Clarice ama Lorenzo un po’ di più ogni volta che lo osserva sedersi sul tappeto e giocare con Piero e Maddalena e baciare loro la testa.

Lucrezia si acciglia, fraintendendo il suo sollievo.

“Perché sorridi? Ti diverte che Lorenzo si sia preso gioco di me? Non credere che per te sarà diverso.”

“Perdonami, no, non è per questo. Io pensavo odiassi ancora Lorenzo perché ha sposato me e non te, che desiderassi prendere il mio posto, ma a quanto pare mi sbagliavo. Mi dispiace che Lorenzo ti abbia fatta soffrire, ma mi sento meglio sapendo che non è il nostro matrimonio la causa della tua rabbia.”

Lucrezia sbuffa, divertita. “Non vorrei essere al tuo posto per tutto l’oro del mondo. Soprattutto non finché vive quella vecchia megera di tua suocera che pensava non fossi abbastanza per suo figlio. Mio marito forse non è popolare o bello quanto Lorenzo, ma ha occhi solo per me, e io lo tengo qui legato al mio dito mignolo,” si vanta mostrandole il dito affusolato e la manicure perfetta, il sorriso tagliente. “Non ti invidio, Clarice: hai sposato un uomo che non sarà mai solo tuo. Non se, come dici, Francesco Pazzi è tornato nella sua vita.”

Non è questo il motivo per cui Clarice e Lorenzo si sono sposati. Non c’è mai stato un senso di possesso tra di loro, solo un tipo di comprensione che nessuno dei due ha mai trovato in altri. Anche se all’apparenza sono così diversi, alla fine lei e Lorenzo la pensano allo stesso modo su tante cose. Ci sono delle reazioni alchemiche sottocutanee che si innescano solo se sono lei e Lorenzo a scambiarsi le idee, reazioni che solo loro due riescono a prevedere.

L’aggressività di Lorenzo ha stupito tutti, ha terrorizzato e indignato Bianca quando Giuliano e Francesco hanno avuto l’incidente e Lorenzo è stato a un passo dal venire alle mani con Guglielmo solo perché quest’ultimo era il nipote di Jacopo, il fratello di Francesco. Invece Clarice si è preoccupata perché sa che la rabbia è un sentimento che a Lorenzo nuoce, che lo avvelena, ma non se ne è stupita: se ci fossero stati Piero o Maddalena su un letto d’ospedale al posto di Giuliano, lei probabilmente avrebbe reagito allo stesso modo. Clarice e Lorenzo amano, e quando amano, proteggono.

Se Francesco non avesse rivelato di aver cercato di aiutare Giuliano, non di fargli del male, Clarice non osa immaginare cosa sarebbe potuto succedere.

“Lorenzo è un uomo che ama con trasporto e si fa riamare altrettanto. Non glielo puoi vietare, sarebbe come costringerlo a vivere solo a metà.”

Lucrezia la fissa, appoggia il mento alle dita e per un momento Clarice non può fare a meno di ripensare a certe figure storiche come Frine e Targelia, come Aspasia, donne abituate a usare il loro aspetto come scudo e come arma, che sono partite dal basso e si sono costruite da sole, sono arrivate in cima con l’unico ausilio della propria astuzia e ci sono rimaste grazie alla tenacia.

“Sei una donna comprensiva, Clarice, e troppo buona. Non penso che Lorenzo meriti qualcuno come te.”

Sono donne diametralmente opposte a Clarice.

Sono donne che Clarice rispetta.

“Lascia che sia io a giudicare cosa meriti o meno mio marito. O cosa meriti Francesco Pazzi.”

Lucrezia ride, intrigata. Colpita.

“Sei molto meno indifesa di quanto vuoi far credere, non è vero?”

“Forse a volte sono troppo buona, me lo dicono tutti. Ma ciò non significa che io sia anche stupida.”

Gli occhi di Lucrezia sono più belli quando sorride senza malizia.

“Si direbbe di no. Tu ed io potremmo diventare splendide amiche, sai?”

“È quello che spero.”

**Author's Note:**

> Clarice Orsini ebbe due fratelli: Rinaldo, uomo di Chiesa, e Orso detto Organtino, un condottiero. Tecnicamente ebbe anche una sorella, Aurante, ma mi sono presa una licenza poetica e l’ho ignorata come il telefilm ha fatto con le altre due sorelle di Lorenzo e Giuliano e svariati altri dettagli storici.  
> La sorellastra di Simonetta Vespucci si chiamava Battistina, ma visto che questo nome è _urendo_ ho preferito cambiarlo in Battista.  
> Targelia di Mileto e Frine furono due etere dell’Antica Grecia, Frine in particolare fu la musa di Prassitele, e Aspasia fu l’amante e compagna di Pericle, forse anche lei etera ma la natura della sua professione è tuttora fonte di discussione.  
> I swear to God, il caffè freddo in Spagna viene servito con una fetta di limone. O così mi ha riferito un amico spagnolo – prima che ve lo chiediate: sì, è di Barcellona – io personalmente in Spagna ci devo ancora andare, ma mi fido di lui.


End file.
